


Здесь нужен раздатчик

by legacyofbast



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Скаут требует раздатчик, и он его получает. И на нём тоже.
Relationships: Engineer/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 10





	Здесь нужен раздатчик

**Author's Note:**

> Для @elfpriest.

Скаут отчаянно молотил завёрнутой в газету рыбой по возводящемуся раздатчику, оря: «здесь нужен раздатчик!», на что Инженер отвечал сосредоточенным молчанием и равномерным звоном ударов разводного ключа по злосчастной конструкции.

— Здесь нужен раздатчик, Инж, нужен, не видишь, что ли?! — визгливо-истерично-счастливые ноты в звонком голосе парня били по ушам механика, но он продолжал молотить, пока дисплей на устройстве не засветился характерным _синим_ цветом, и живительный луч потянулся к обоим людям.

— Ну что, — довольно выдохнул Инженер, разгибая затёкшую поясницу, вытирая пот со лба здоровой рукой, — вот тебе раздатчик, шкет. Надеюсь, перестанешь теперь так голосить? — и ласково засмеялся, вглядываясь через гогглы в ясно-голубые глаза пацана. Тот рассмеялся в ответ, залезая на устройство, плюхаясь тощей задницей на более-менее ровную поверхность шайтан-машины. Он ещё раз усмехнулся, щегольски, сияя крупными и белыми передними зубами ( _как зайчишка_ , подумал Инженер), и выдал:

— Не-а.

Инженеру осталось только фыркнуть, всплеснув руками, и начать возводить вход телепорта — выход он уже построил, заныкав его в канализации вражеского форта. Он сидел на корточках спиной к парню, и Скаут лениво, но заинтересованно оглядывал его коренастую фигуру, запрятанную в мешковатый джинсовый комбинезон, который и полнил, и старил его. Но добавлял ему какого-то… мягкого шарма. Скаут не знал, он не разбирался в этом.

— Чё делаешь? — праздно поинтересовался он, покачивая ногой, постукивая подошвой кеды по одному из отсеков с заполненными шприцами. Он знал, что тот делал, но ему было скучно. Инженер это понял, и, поднявши голову от занятия, чуть обернулся к нему и спросил:

— Не хочешь пойти побегать, шкет? Поработать, — он тепло засмеялся на собственную шутку, — работа такая, помнишь? Бегать. У тебя. Ты же разведчик, мальчик.

Скаут мученически застонал.

— Да чёрт бы побрал этот чемоданчик, ничего я не хочу.

— Прикрыть чудака и здоровяка?

— А-а-а…

— Хорошо, а Солли помочь?

— А…

— Ну, а с доходягой посидеть? Ты же с ним часто сидишь.

— Не хочу я с ним сидеть! — осклабился парень, сдёргивая меховую шапку, взлохмачивая примятые светлые волосы.

— Ты прям как невеста на выданье, — подтрунил Инж, доводя телепорт до третьего уровня развития и уже складывая инструменты в ящик. — То не хочу, это не буду. Тебе за что деньги платят, сынок?

— За красивую мордашку, — надулся Скаут, скрещивая руки на груди и сутуля плечи, глядя куда-то в сторону, явно расстроенный не из-за его ремарки.

— Значит, за красивую мордашку и красивый задок, который ты сейчас устроил на моей технике, — ниже вставил Инженер, хотя веселье из голоса не пропало.

Скаут весь зарделся и, раздув ноздри, не найдясь, что сказать, в порыве сдёрнул с механика шапку. Обычная чёрная шерстяная шапка, только с ушками и двумя пришитыми широкими пуговицами спереди, которые, вероятно, выполняли роль глаз, а спереди были пришиты конусовидные белые лоскуты — что-то вроде клычков. То были не ушки, понял Скаут, секунд пять разглядывая непонятную вещицу, а крылья. Крылья летучей мыши.

— Эй, отдай, нехорошо, — нахмурился Инж, тяня к нему руку, облачённую в рабочую перчатку, но пацан отдёрнулся, прижимая головной убор к себе, кренясь назад, норовя свалиться.

— Чё это? — громче спросил он, поднимая над собой, так, что для Инженера его шапка стала вне зоны досягаемости. И так пацан был выше него, а сейчас, с раздатчиком, и подавно. Хоть пацан и сидел.

— Отдай, шкет, — нахмурился механик, уперев руки в бока — играть в его игры он не был намерен, — не отдашь, так заставлю, — и зычно усмехнулся.

— Так чё это? — спокойнее спросил Скаут, снова глядя на шапочку, — чё она такая… странная?

— Подарок, — сдался Инженер.

— Ага, подарок! От кого? Пиро? Пиро — девчонка? Или у тебя девчонка осталась там? Эта Айрин, о которой ты говоришь? — он улыбался почти хищнически, обрушивая на него водопад слов.

Инженер устало вздохнул, чеша светло-золотистую короткую бороду на широкой квадратной челюсти.

— От сестры, — ответил он, — она связала на Хэллоуин.

— А кто Айрин?

— Она Айрин.

— Болтай больше! — звонко воскликнул разведчик, нахально ухмыльнувшись, снова поднимая шапку, как только Инж за ней потянулся. — Нет у тебя сестры, сам же рассказывал, что только с отцом проводил время, он один тебя воспитывал, поэтому инженером захотел стать, как отец!

Инженер громко прочистил горло, упирая руки в бока, отчего ткань его толстовки натянулась, облегая довольно сильное тело.

— Знаешь, как у нас на юге поступают с такими мальчишками, как ты?

Скаут неожиданно обнажил довольную нахальную лыбу, щурясь, от чего вокруг его глаз появились морщинки-лучики.

— Не-а.

— Не знаешь? — он приподнял брови, перенося вес с одной ноги на другую, понижая свой зычный, медный и тёплый голос, приближаясь к пацану. — Или у вас на севере за мамкиной юбкой прячутся, и ждут, пока мамка решит всё с директором школы и по головке погладит, утверждая, что её сынок ничего не натворил?

— Эй! — вспыхнул Скаут. — Ты ничего не знаешь! Ни про ма, ни про меня, ни про семью! Я рос с…

— …с семью братьями, был самым младшим и самым шустрым, убегал от всех, потому что твои братья были всё равно, что стая бешеных собак, пока твоя мамка пыталась прокормить вас всех.

— Она не разговаривала с директором, и я не прятался под юбкой! — по-детски обиженно защищался он. — И братьев выгораживал, когда те затевали драки, потому что… потому что…

— Да, да, — закивал Инженер, — мы оба знаем друг о друге мало, понимаешь, сынок? Мы поговорим позже, а сейчас иди за разведданными. Миссия раньше закончится, сам понимаешь. И шапку отдай, будь хорошим мальчиком.

Ласково-менторский тон подстегнул мальчишку, и он, ещё сильнее рассердившись, пихнул себе головной убор в виде летучей мыши за пояс, и, оскалившись, бросил:

— Знаешь, чё? Отсоси.

С этими словами он сиганул с раздатчика, готовый пуститься в далёкие дали, как его _внезапно_ поймала пара крепких некрупных рук. Точнее, _одна_ рука, вторая была подозрительно тонкой и подозрительной холодной под толстым материалом рабочей перчатки.

Его резко крутанули, возвращая на место, крепко вжимая ладонь ему в спину, заставляя бухнуться грудной клеткой на аппарат. Как только Скаута заставили прогнуться в пояснице, осознание прострелило ему мозг.

— Чё? Не. Не! Не-не-не! — затараторил он, возясь, брыкаясь, стараясь вывернуться из хвата, кожей задницы сквозь бриджи _чувствуя_ , как мужчина сбрасывал перчатку с механической руки. Ему досталось всего раз, всего _один_ раз, железякой, и он помнил до сих пор; железка обжигала и делала больно как сука, от неё звёзды из глаз сыпались, и она оставляла _страшные_ синяки. Синяки оставались потому, что парню было и стыдно, и страшно кому-либо рассказать — Медику, в частности, да и Снайперу. И ещё стыдно было самому себе признаться, что он сдрачивал на это в душе в последующие ночи. В фантазии о голых бабах и их влажных прелестях (и не прелестях) просачивалась металлическая пятерня, такая уродливая и такая прекрасная, дарившая боль до экстаза и слёз, такая, от которой хотелось бурно излиться сразу же, потому что память о тех четырёх ударах была живой, дрожащей, горячей, ещё не застланной туманом повседневности.

Скауту обожгло щёки, когда он услышал металлическое пощёлкивание от сгибания механических суставов. И ему свело желудок от хлестнувшего его страха и возбуждения, от которого даже потемнело в глазах.

— Мужик, мужик, не надо, прости, прости, не бей, не надо, Инж, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…

Удар. Глухой, негромкий, с лёгким металлическим скрежетом. Скаута прострелила дикая тупая боль, обжигая левую ягодицу, отдаваясь мурашками в бедре и икре, а потом рвясь наверх, по позвоночнику. Мальчик резко замолчал, вжимаясь в раздатчик, повисая на нём, поджимая колени так, что он сильнее выпятил зад. Ещё удар, снова по левой стороне. Скаут дёрнулся, заскулив, и замолк. Снова удар.

— Вот так у нас учат мальчишек на юге, — нараспев потянул Инженер, зычно и медно, нанося такие же _зычные_ и крепкие удары. Медленно, с оттяжкой, и парень дёргался каждый раз вслед за рукой, пытаясь облегчить себе участь. — Так мой отец учил, — удар, — его — его отец, — удар. — Теперь тебя учу.

Он всё ещё шлёпал его по левой стороне, отчего у парня затряслись ноги — он почти ничего не чувствовал, он горел, с него пот лил градом, он дёргался, ныл, скулил. Наверное, плакал, он не знал.

— «Отсоси», значит? — усмехнулся Инженер, останавливаясь на мгновение, и короткая передышка заставила Скаута громко и коротко зарыдать. — Так ты относишься к старшим?

Он на мгновение отпустил парня, снимая гогглы, чуть ослабляя ворот голубой толстовки. Скаут боязливо обернулся на него, разлепляя опухшие (и всё-таки мокрые) веки, и его встретил мягкий взгляд серо-голубых глаз. В них было больше серого, чем у Снайпера, не было в них той толики густой синевы, но не были и полностью серыми, как у Хеви. Взгляд был спокойным, тёплым — был совсем не тем, что он причинял своими руками. Со своей улыбкой, серо-голубыми глазами, широким лицом с загрубевшей кожей, на котором едва выдавались скулы, и золотистой бородой с проседью он казался почти святым.

— И плакать не надо, — ласково упрекнул он, за раз вытирая ему лицо всей настоящей рукой, — второй раз ты получаешь за свой язык. Раньше надо было думать.

Скаут рьяно закивал, роняя голову себе на руки, хлюпая носом. Он посмотрел вниз и понял, что живительная струя сизого тумана тянулась к его бёдрам, обволакивая, успокаивая, забирая боль. Раздатчик его лечил, оставляя колющее и тянущее ощущение в тазу и паху. Он рвано выдохнул, переминаясь, внезапно понимая, что возбуждён.

— Я бы тебя отпустил, сынок, — снисходительно продолжил Инженер, — но это второй раз, и я хочу, чтобы он стал последним.

У Скаута задрожали колени.

— Чувак, чувак, слушай, погоди…

Его пригвоздили обратно к раздатчику крепкой широкой рукой.

— Но ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, поэтому с тобой будут обращаться подобающе. Снимай штаны.

Скауту свело внутренности. Он обернулся назад, надеясь, что Инженер пошутил — искал в его взгляде веселье. Но не нашёл.

— Чего так испугался сейчас? — просто спросил Инженер. — Я не стану дважды повторять.

Парень завозился, приподнимаясь, задирая свитер, трясущимися пальцами касаясь пряжки ремня. Он осторожно расстегнул пояс, потом потянулся к молнии, запустил большие пальцы за пояс нижнего белья и бережно, боязливо и _очень_ осторожно приспустил бриджи, заголяя только верхние части белых, как молоко, как чистый снег, округлых небольших полушарий. Инженер цокнул, усмехнувшись, и, сдёрнув ему бриджи с бельём до колен, поднимая свитер, выдал:

— Трусишка.

Скаут отчаянно сжал бёдра вместе, прикрывая ладонями срамные места, когда его снова пригвоздили к машине.

— Руки на раздатчик, — тихо, но без нажима сказал Инженер, и Скаут повиновался, — думаешь, я никогда в жизни ничьих хренов не видал? Мы моемся вместе каждый день, не забыл? Разведи ноги, будь добр.

У Скаута тряслись поджилки, но и это он выполнил. Последним барьером, последней защитой у него был свитер, край которого закрывал его восставшее мужское естество, пульсирующее и распухшее, дёргающееся от любого движения мужчины.

— Что, мамка никогда ремня не давала?

Скаут замотал головой, красный, мокрый и дрожащий.

— По тебе видно. Не сердись, я не в плохом смысле. Ты говоришь, что дома у тебя было плохо, может, и так, но по тебе видно, что тебя любили. Не до конца, но всё же.

— Ни хрена ты мозгоправ, — позволил себе язву парень, — может, скажешь ещё, что…

От обжигающей боли в заднице он взвился, подскакивая на носки, шипя.

— А вот за язык тебе давали, — удар, — и часто. И сейчас теперь я, — удар, удар, удар.

Инженер просунул ему руку под живот, перехватывая, прижимая боком к себе и заставляя сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. Парень весь зажался, до дрожи в мускулах напрягая ноги.

— Сначала будет обидно, я знаю, — почти ласково говорил он, теперь меняя темп на более скорый и на шлепки более лёгкие, — потом забудется, — он наградил металлической дланью лишь правую сторону, — только потом пойдёт в нужное русло.

На месте ударов ягодицы розовели, потом проступали характерные тонкие багровые отпечатки, но сизый туман окутывал больные места, и на кожу парня снова возвращался здоровый белый цвет. Это была невыносимая и сладкая пытка. Боль жгла и простреливала, потом мерцала и исчезала, оставляя после себя горячий туман возбуждения и самого приятного на свете.

Скаут вилял задом, вжимался в раздатчик, потираясь разгорячённой багровой головкой, сочащуюся предсеменем, о ледяную поверхность аппарата, дёргался от каждого удара, хватаясь за толстовку, за комбинезон мужчины, в ответ обхватывая ему бок, прижимаясь к коренастому и крепкому телу.

— Усваиваешь урок, шкет? — Инженер даже не запыхался, равномерно всыпая ему по первое число. И по второе тоже.

Скаут лишь заскулил в ответ, в сладостной муке то подставляя ягодицы, то снова сжимаясь, сутулясь, подскакивая. Где-то там велись бои, слышались выстрелы, взрывы, но сейчас осталось лишь одно — гудение ламп, хныканье разведчика и ровные глухие шлепки с лёгким металлическим пощёлкиванием.

— Я не слышу, сынок.

— Да.

— «Да» что?

— Да, _сэр_.

Инженер выдохнул через нос, и в его дыхании слышалась улыбка. Он приостановился, и, огладив парня по мокрой пояснице, тише добавил:

— Даже _слишком прилежно_ усваиваешь, сынок.

Стыд и страх обожгли Скауту внутренности. Он вздёрнулся на ноги, пытаясь взглянуть на механика, но тот лишь усмехнулся:

— Ну что, как думаешь, с тебя достаточно?

Меж разрядкой и свободой Скаут не стал колебаться, выбирая свободу. Поэтому закивал.

— Хорошо. Впредь будь хорошим мальчиком, не трогай больше мои вещи. Ты же сделаешь? — Скаут продолжал кивать, ошалелый, мокрый, измотанный. — Вот и молодец. Я же _знаю_ , что ты хороший мальчик.

Но вместо свободы его снова прижали к раздатчику, выгнули — и Скаут ощутил холодный металл в раскалённом сжатом проходе. И он не сдержался, заметался, заскакал, когда механический палец внутри _задрожал_ , и парень гортанно и измученно завопил.

— Ты же хороший мальчик, да? Ты заслужил, — ласково приговаривал Инженер, доводя парня до исступления. Он дёргал ногами, пытаясь соскочить, полез на раздатчик, неловко плюхаясь животом на угол; его бёдра мелко дрожали, он разводил их, теперь без стыда раскрывая взору мужчины повисший, краснеющий к концу, член и напряжённые яички, положение которых говорило о том, что вот-вот, и парень кончит.

Скаут взбрыкнул напоследок, заскулил, глухо зарычал — и разрешился тёплыми густыми струями на раздатчик, пульсируя вокруг механического пальца и оставляя белые дорожки на ровном металле, выкрашенном в синюю краску.

— Кстати, знаешь, как сестра моя эту шапку назвала? — продолжил Инженер, как ни в чём не бывало, протирая тряпкой механическую руку и снова натягивая перчатку. — _Покусашка_ , — и засмеялся. — Забавно, да?

Скаут хмыкнул, прикрывая глаза, лежа на раздатчике в состоянии тряпки с опущенными до голеней бриджами, голой ( _белой, чистой и здоровой_ ) задницей и слабеющим влажным членом между стройных жилистых ног. Инженер снова напялил гогглы и чёртову глупую шапку с ушками и, уперев руки в бока, уставился на Скаута:

— Ну что, целый день будешь с голой попой здесь лежать? Нет, конечно, попа отличная, но разведданные сами себя не принесут, — и засмеялся, ласково трепля парня по голове, а потом помог ему спуститься. Скаут хлюпнул носом, натягивая на себя штаны, отрывая кусок бинта, наспех вытираясь.

— Прости, что… — парень неясно указал взглядом на срамные следы на металле.

— Это был славное родео, ковбой, не беспокойся об этом. О, и, — он поднял палец вверх, — Пиро не девчушка. Я знаю.

Скаут не видел его глаз, но готов был поклясться, что тот подмигнул. Скаут подумал, поправляясь, снова надевая меховую шапку, а потом замер, нахмурившись, и спросил:

— Погоди, а ты и с Зажигалкой такое?..

Ответом Инженера послужили сжатые губы и упёртые в бока руки.


End file.
